First Impressions
by danadumaurier
Summary: Written for the 2017 TDBM Tumblr Secret Santa Series. My attempt at a modern AU. Lucien and Jean are high school teachers.


Here is my take on a modern AU… Lucien and Jean are High School Teachers.

Jean Beazley glanced at the clock one last time before gathering her purse and jacket and rushing to the door. Pausing only to pat her beloved Visit Sydney poster, she quickly switched off the lights and locked the classroom. Glancing at her wristwatch she shook her head. She was going to be incredibly late. Of all the days for Charlie Davis to finally decide he needed to go over his research paper ideas with her! He was a bright chap, but he'd have to learn to stop procrastinating at some point. She sighed as she exited the foyer and headed toward the front parking lot. She searched in her purse for her car keys and hoped she could avoid Mr. Tynneman and his never-ending questions about plans for the homecoming parade and dance. Her hand finally grasped her keys, and she looked up as she rounded the corner of the building, just in time to see plumes of bright purple smoke escaping from one of the windows of the chemistry lab. She gasped as she ran to the door.

"Bloody Hell!" Dr. Lucien Blake yelled as he threw open the second classroom window and turned to grab the third. He was too late, a petite brunette had appeared from thin air and already had the window halfway open. "Right. Quick, out to the hall!" He grabbed her arm, and marched towards the exit, propping the door open as he went. Only as they exited the building did he turn to his companion, a scowl on his face. "What were you thinking? You had no idea what that smoke could have been. You could be dead!"

Jean wrenched her arm from his grasp. "What was I thinking?! Really?!" Both out of breath, they glared at each other.

Lucien took in the brave, if foolish, woman before him. She had a stern glint in her bright eyes that was only betrayed by the slight furrow in her brow. Her short brown hair curled sweetly around her ears, and her red lips pursed in what could only be called an adorable frown. "Dr. Lucien Blake, the new chemistry teacher."

"Jean Beazley, World History and Home Ec," she paused, studying his face. His expressive blue eyes radiated anger, but his hair was a comical mess. It had clearly been gelled in to submission this morning, but some curls just aren't meant to be tamed. Her best friend Alice, who now shared a supply closet with Blake, had mentioned he was handsome, but hadn't been very specific, besides mentioning his accent. No, Alice had definitely not mentioned how fit he was. She suddenly remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. "What on earth were you doing? Trying to blow up the building? On what," she quickly calculated in her head, "your third day?"

"Ah," he patted the back of his head as if to tamp down any wandering curls, then quickly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks, "It appears that several chemicals in the lab are dangerously out of date, and the hood is clogged. I planned to test the chemicals, but didn't think to test the hood."

He had the good sense to look somewhat embarrassed. Of all the things to happen on a person's first week at a new school. Jean resisted the urge to feel sorry for the man.

"Well, at least you ran the test after the students were dismissed." She glanced about, no one else seemed to have noticed the excitement. It was well after 4:30 after all. She was never going to make her meeting. "Has your little experiment caused lasting damage?" She quirked an eyebrow and smiled briefly, before her brow furrowed again. "Do you, or I, for that matter, need to see the nurse?" She felt fine, but he'd been awfully angry and hadn't actually mentioned which chemicals he was testing.

"Oh, we'll be fine. My fingers might stay purple for a few days." He raised his hand to show her the offending stains, "You, however, are in the clear. Crisis averted."

Jean began gathering her things from the sidewalk as he spoke, and it was all Lucien could do not to stare. She was clearly quick on her feet and strong, and the pencil skirt she was wearing fit perfectly.

"Well, Dr. Blake, I'm glad you are okay. Those purple plumes of smoke were impressive."

He sighed and turned back to look down the hallway. Then strode purposefully, without a word, to the side of the building. Curious, Jean followed. A small trail of lavender smoke was still curling its way out of the window nearest the hood, but it seemed that whatever reaction had occurred had run its course.

"Is it safe to clean up?"

Lucien stepped back, with a funny look in his eye. Jean thought he might have forgotten momentarily that she was there. "Doctor?" She raised her eyebrows once more in question.

He patted his right side, and held his arm out gesturing for her to proceed him around the building. "I can't possibly ask you to help me clean this mess up. I do, however, appreciate the offer." He paused. "You really shouldn't have rushed into the lab like that. The fumes could have been toxic. You had no way of knowing." He had the fierce look on his face again. "Don't do that again."

Jean glanced at her watch and felt her blood pressure rising. How dare he give her orders as if she was a student. "I wasn't offering, and I will help someone in need when I deem it necessary. Good day." She turned on her heal and stalked off to the parking lot.

Jean's mind was racing. What a rude, presumptuous, bossy man! She'd steer clear of him in the future. Truly obnoxious.

Lucien watched her walk, no march, away. He could almost see the steam rising above her. He'd truly botched that. She was right of course. He sighed. She was spunky. He liked spunky. He turned to look down the hallway once again. He'd have to try to set things right tomorrow. For now he had a purple mess to clean up.


End file.
